


His Princess

by joyfuldelusionwolf



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: First Time, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Fantasy, They're not actually brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuldelusionwolf/pseuds/joyfuldelusionwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova longs for the day his princess will look at him without brotherhood in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Princess

Nova longs for the day his princess will look at him without brotherhood in his eyes.

It isn't Lao's fault, really: he needed a family and Nova would always provide whatever Lao needed. From the moment Lao had gazed upon him and seen a person worthy of love, Nova was devoted. Devoted enough to give Lao everything he ever asked, all while expecting nothing in return.

Lao needed a brother. So Nova filled the role, loving, doting, every moment. Watching the sun catch on that too bright golden hair, nothing for the light radiating from those unique purple eyes. Nothing could ever compete with Lao's beauty.

Really Lao's most attractive quality was his kindness. Yet sometimes that was blinded by his ego, the ego forced upon him by his title. Nova did all he could to encourage the kindness for in moments of princess ego his mind went to places no brother's would. Lao, sitting on their sofa as though it were a throne, caressing his feet over Nova's throbbing erection. Even Lao's feet were beautiful, princessly, soft, pale, unmarked, small. Nova would grab him by the ankle, pulling him from his throne, down to his level, and slide his hands up Lao's legs until he held his thighs apart whilst pounding Lao's tight, perfect ass, those feet ending up on Nova's back, as the ankles crossed, and the toes curled in the delight when Nova finally came inside his precious princess.

Only if Lao wanted it, though. Nova fantasised only of giving Lao what he truly wanted while the princess was tight around him, against him, breathlessly whispering with ecstasy, ' _Brother_.'

His most desperate fantasy was Lao driven by desire to see Nova as what he truly was, not a brother but a devoted man who loved his princess enough to pretend. Then Lao, always driven to get what he wanted, would kiss Nova. Nova would kiss back, finally, finally tasting the sweetness of Lao's mouth, as sweet as his nature. They would stay sweet, sweet and slow, as Nova explained why Lao's apologies were unnecessary. As Lao gazed up at him, purple eyes hooded with need, smile across his kiss-ripened lips, and asked Nova to be his first. For always putting Lao first. A fair reward. Nova would take him with care, gentle kisses and caresses across the body he's longed to see, to hold, to have. The body containing the most precious soul in the world. Nova would make him come, again and again, until Lao believed in Heaven.

And Nova fantasised about after, too. Holding Lao close. Talking about how blind he'd been. Feeling the warmth of that precious princess, naked against him. Seeing Lao moved by his devotion. Seeing Lao rouse him for more, pretty lips wrapped around Nova's cock, a smile (or maybe a devious smirk) tugging at the corners of them.

How Nova wanted Lao to be his. His in whatever way the princess would allow, though. So if Lao needed a brother, he would be the brother.

Yet still he would long for the day his princess would look at him without brotherhood in his eyes.


End file.
